


You Wonderful Human: A Doctor Who/ Tfios One-Shot

by neelia123star



Category: Doctor Who, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Crossover, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neelia123star/pseuds/neelia123star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hazel and Gus meet an impossible man and his red-headed companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wonderful Human: A Doctor Who/ Tfios One-Shot

Augustus and Hazel stayed huddled together on the abandoned park bench; the canal covered in elm petals showing for their frail reflection rippling in the moonlight. They sat together hip to hip; arm to arm; prosthetic leg to real leg. They were truly a beautiful couple.

On the other side of the canal, in a dark corner of the street, was a blue box. A 1950's police box, to be exact. It stood hidden to the average eye, unnoticeable by distracted pedestrians. The top strip of light shone dimly, casting an eerie glow upon the already aged box. The box, with its strange chipped corners, and roughed, scratched edges. It was meant to be out of place, but it blended in, as if the subconscious had adopted it as an unsung hero of humanity.

"Do you see that?" whispered Gus to Hazel. He had noticed the old blue box. Agustus, of course, would notice something like the box. He had experienced too much to be a distracted pedestrian.

"The blue box? Yeah, I like it." Responded Hazel. She noticed it too. How could she not. It was out of place.

But they did not let it weigh on their mind for too long. To them it was another part of the scene. Their little world consisted of the petal covered canal, the abandoned bench and each other.

However, out of the corner of his eye, Augustus saw the old door creak open. Hazel's head stayed nestled on his shoulder as he lifted his head slightly to get a better look at the box.

Out walked a tall and slender man, with his spiky yet fluffy hair bouncing with his step. His shockingly blue pinstripe suit only elongated his physique; along with a trenchcoat that flapped around his ankles. His red sneakers added a touch of youth to his middle-aged face, which was etched with a touch of wonder, confusion, and frustration.

Augustus was confused to say the least, even more so when a grown red-headed woman stepped out right behind the tall man; an air of confusion and feistiness surrounding her.

"Oh no no no no no THIS IS NOT THE HAT PLANET!" The red-heads faraway voice came out in harsh whisper directed towards the slender man, "You PROMISED me ages ago spaceboy!"

"Yes I know the tardis must have taken us elsewhere--"

"Oh is that so, Sherlock?" The woman interrupted him, her british accented voice rising with every word

"Oh but wait! We're in a place better than the Hat Planet! Oh this is BRILLIANT!" He exclaimed. The tall man turned a full circle a smile spreading from ear. He grabbed the redhead by the shoulders and nearly yelled in her face, "We're in Amsterdam! 2013 to be exact. Truly a wonderful place, shame we landed during the night really but thats a quick fix..." He rambled on to his partner, who continued to be flustered by his incoherent speech.

By this time, Augustus had his full attention on the pair. He had no idea what two people could possibly be doing in an old blue box at this time of night (well he did, but he didn't take them as the type for a midnight fiasco). Plus, their conversation made less sense by the second. A hat planet? And the TARDIS? He didn't know why he was even interested in the two people. Perhaps it was their dynamic, or even the fact they had just walked out and began arguing in front of a small box.

"Hazel, look. " Augustus told Hazel. She too had heard the couple and their odd whispers, but had just dismissed it as an strange tourist couple. 

"They're really loud" he continued. "And weird. I kinda like them"

"Do you think they're together?" Hazel asked

"No I don't think so, maybe they're just fr--"

But before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a sound that sounded like a machine wheezing back to life. Looking back to where the couple had been a few seconds ago, was now the image of the old blue box slowly disappearing.

"What is that?" Said Hazel. She had never seen something like that. Perhaps nobody had ever seen that. She figured it was some sort of act, the people of Amsterdam having a little fun.

"It's probably some sort of show or something." Said Augustus, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"It looks so real. Thats a hell of show." Hazel responded, smiling. The couple (assuming they were behind it all) had just disappeared along with their blue box. But it was about to get better.

Suddenly, the blue box began to reappear, the wheezing sound much closer now. The box had begun to appear directly behind of Augustus and Hazel, causing them to turn around, eyes wide with wonder.

"How?"

"What in the world?" They both said simultaneously.

The box had completely reappeared in a previously empty area. Hazel had didn't understand the purpose behind this and Gus hadn't even figured out how this was remotely possible.

Soon the tall man and his companion, walked out; the redhead letting out an exasperated sigh after realizing they had only moved onto the other side of the canal.

"Are you sure you know how to properly fly this thing?" The women told her partner, stepping out and leaning on the inside of the door.

"Of course I do! And the tardis is not a "thing", Donna. " He said stroking the sides of the tardis with a face twisted in concentration.

"Must be something special about this place." He mumbled to himself.

"Yes of course, what else could it be?" Said Donna sarcastically.

"Lets take a look around."

And so the two went, the tall man walking at a fast pace with his annoyed partner right behind him.

And the the woman dropped something: a key. A small, silver key. She had not noticed she dropped it, but Hazel and Augustus did. And they were just itching to find out how they did it.

"Gus, no" said Hazel

"What? I didn't say anything" Gus said smirking.

"I know you want to go in there and see how they did it." She retorted.

"Alright you got me." He said, "But don't you want to too?"

Hazel did want to know. But it still felt wrong snooping around in someone elses property.

"Hazel Grace we are in the one and only Amsterdam and so help we better do something even a little illegal." Gus said. He was very convincing, and right. They were in Amsterdam, living out Hazel's dream and she wanted to experience every part of it.

"Fine. Alright. Let's go take a look." She said reluctantly. They lifted themselves off the bench and walked over to the lost key. Picking it up, Hazel dragged her air supply with the key in hand over to the blue box.

"Open it" Gus said eagerly.

"Okay, okay. Geez." Hazel said. She was nervous of course. But she was also just as curious.

So she unlocked the door slowly opening it. Neither Hazel nor Augustus were even remotely prepared for what they saw.

"Gus what is this?" Hazel said completely baffled by what lay before.

They both stepped into the blue box. Eyes wide and mouth open, the two looked around trying to take everything in.

"Its bigger on the inside." Said Hazel

"Its smaller on the outside." said Augustus

"Takes a little getting used to I think." Said a female voice behind them.

Hazel and Gus whipped around to face the woman and tall man from earlier. They stood leaning on the door hinge smiling slightly, almost glad they had caught Hazel and Gus in the act.

The box was some sort of giant control room. The small slope led up to a circular platform where Hazel and Gus now stood. In the center was a circular table covered in so many knobs and buttons, half of them appeared useless. Through the middle of the circular station, were some cricked beams surrounding a glass cylinder. The dome like walls had circular spaces in them and the beams that surrounded the glass cylinder outstretched and touched the ends of the platform ike pillars. There were some openings on the other side that probably led to other hallways. But no matter how strangely interesting the inside looked, it was the fact that this was all on the inside of a 1950's police box.

"So whaddaya think?" Said, the tall man. He eagerly skipped past them to the center of the box and roamed his hands over what appeared to be a control system. He smiled down at it and leaned his hip onto the controls. Smirking, like a kid showing off the bike he got at christmas.

"I-It's bigg--" began Hazel.

"Yes It's bigger on the inside I thought that was established." Said the man. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, this is Donna, " He said gesturing to his partner

"Pleasure. And I can introduce myself thank you very much." Said Donna, shaking the Hazel and Gus's hand.

"Doctor who?" asked Gus. A man can't just be named "the Doctor". Plus why is he THE Doctor. Surely there's just more than one doctor. So many though were running through his head he couldn't even keep up with his own thinking.

The Doctor giggled to himself, as if enjoying an inside joke, "Oh I love it when they said that"

"He just calls himself the Doctor." clarified Donna, "And you are?"

"Oh uh I'm Gus and this is Hazel." Swallowed Gus. He was a little intimidated to be honest. After all, stepping inside something that shouldn't be possible isn't something that happens everyday.

"What's going on here! This shouldn't even be possible!" Yelled Hazel. She asked the question that was on both their minds. None of this was possible, so how was it happening? She no longer knew what to think. She knew right outside the small doors was Amsterdam. And that if she looked back at this blue box, that was all she would see.

"Well Hazel this beauty your in is the Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, or tardis for short," The Doctor said enthusiastically, "And its my spaceship!"

"Your space ship." Repeated Gus. A space ship? He wasn't sure whether to believe this Doctor fellow, but then again, a minute ago he didn't believe an entire room could fit in a box the size of a porter potty.

"Well.." The Doctor said tilting his head, "It's more like a transporting time machine. I can take it anywhere across time and space." This was one of the Doctor's favorite things to do; explain his tardis to humans.

"Prove it." Said Gus. He needed to see this for himself. He didn't even know what he would do if it was real.

"Well where do you wanna go! We can go to the future to the past, to the beach to a different planet..." He would have kept rambling if Hazel hadn't interrupted him

"Take us to earth after it ends.' Hazel said quietly. For some reason, if this was all real, she needed to see if in the end humanity was extinguished without a trace; she need to see if everything and anything ever done was worth it. If, in the end, all there is is oblivion.

"Alrighty! The one trip Doomsday coming up!" The Doctor said excitedly, not even a hint of sadness in his voice. He rounded the control panel and began to eccentrically press nearly all the buttons. With the pull of lever, the entire ship began to shake. Hazel and Augustus clutched to each other and the railing, minds racing a thousand miles per hour. Donna smiled, grabbing onto the railing as well, while the doctor simply whooped and hollered tripping over his own feet as the tardis shook.

There was a violent shake towards and then the tardis stopped, almost as if it had landed. Hazel and Augustus slowly released each other from their tight grasps, most initial skepticism nearly vanquished.

"Go ahead." Said Donna, motioning to the doors, "Open'm"

And so they did

They were in space

And below them was the earth, completely barren, it did not look like the globe they had been introduced to in kindergarten, or even the one everyone grew to know. It looked shriveled dead. The supposedly beautiful colors were non-existent. Hazel and Augustus both couldn't help but to think: This is it. This is all there is. Humanity and everything with it; gone.

"I can't believe this all there is." Gus whispered, his toes hanging over the edge of the tardis step. "We are nothing but dust on the history of the universe."

From behind them, Donna and the Doctor watched their backs. They hoped the two were amazed, even after choosing such a morbid scene. It wasn’t often they brought teens aboard the tardis.

Slowly, Gus and Hazel turned around to face the Doctor and Donna.

“So that’s it.” stated Hazel.

“Everything means nothing.” Gus said.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You think just cuz the world’s gonna end nothing matters anymore?” responded Donna. She spent her whole life thinking she wasn't important. She wasn't about to let a beautiful couple believe they were nothing. 

“Well everything we do, everything we will do, its eventually going to mean...nothing.” said Gus, a defeated tone mixed with his voice.

“But that doesn't mean it doesn't mean something now!” The Doctor shouted passionately, “You are human! You wonderful, brilliant, imperfect humans shouldn't worry if your gonna be remembered! Your lives are not measured by how many people remember you, but by how many people you touch.” The Doctor’s voice softened, like he was disappointed anybody would ever think they weren't important. “Just because there won’t be anyone to remember you later, doesn't mean you don’t matter now. 

Gus and Hazel smiled in realization. He was right. I didn't matter if they were remembered, or if they did something important. They helped each other. Their love would not be eternal, but right at that moment, in that small pocket of time, in the tardis with an impossible man and his redheaded companion.

They were in their little infinity

THE END


End file.
